Never Have I Ever
by Cherry5683
Summary: A pinch of humor with alcohol, mix romance with friendship and fluffiness with truth serum, add some drama to the potion and on top a tiny dash of- oops… make that a LOT of THREESOME… Oh well. NaruSakuSasu threesome, read at your own risk. Rated M for a reason.


**Summary: A pinch of humor with alcohol, mix romance with friendship and fluffiness with truth serum, add some drama to the potion and on top a tiny dash of- oops… make that a LOT of THREESOME… Oh well. NaruSakuSasu threesome, read at your own risk. Rated M for a reason.**

 **WARNINGS: THREESOME, SLIGHT YAOI, ANAL, FLUFFNESS, DRAMA, CRAZYNESS, NOT-CRACK, KIND OF EXPLICIT, ROMANCE! You have been warned.**

 **I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!**

 **Please ignore any mistakes, I try my best.**

 **Not really happy how this turned out, but it is my first attempt at a threesome!**

 **Enjoy, I hope you like it!**

* * *

So Sakura ran. And it seemed like that was all she had been doing for a while.

 _It all started almost a week ago. It was after that damned festival…_

"Sakura-chan!"

"Oh shit!" She muttered under her breath "They found me". And she ran. Again

One week earlier

People were crowding the streets of Konohagakure, children were smiling, tugging at their parents to get their attention while they were being distracted by adult conversations. The air was filled with delicious smells that were coming from the festival's food trailers and the streets were bright with flashy lights coming from the beautiful hanging ornaments that decorated the pools, restaurants and basically every single thing that lights could be hung upon.

Loud music could be heard thru all of the village, but despite the noise from the public combined with the musical sounds, laughter could be heard from nearby pub.

It wasn't a certain celebration. Lately, with every occasion they got, they drank and celebrated, secretly glad that the war was finally over and that peace was assured thru all of the five Great Nations.

They really didn't need a reason to drink. They just made excuses. One time it was because Akamaru had puppies. Another time they drank and celebrated because Ino changed her hair style. This time, it was because Sasuke had actually accepted their invitation to come and drink with them. Now this time it was really a celebration.

They all sat together at a table, laughing and cheering, Chouji was having an eating contest with Kiba, Ino was chatting animatedly with Sai who was simply nodding at everything she said, not really sure about the subject they were discussing anymore and Naruto was on cloud nine. Why you ask? Well, maybe because his best friend was finally home, team 7 was complete, safe and sound in their hometown.

For Naruto Uzumaki, this was a day that needed to be celebrated. And what better way to celebrate than at a festival with rookie nine almost complete and his beloved team, excluding Kakashi who preferred reading his lewd book at home alone. That thing still kind of crepped Naruto out.

Oh, and speaking of team 7…

"Oi, where the hell is Sakura-chan?" Yelled a confused and tipsy Naruto, looking around him frantically for his pink haired friend.

"I'm right here, Naruto" Said blond turned his head and was simply amazed. She looked dazzling with those green eyes of hers and pink short hair, bangs swiped to the right of her forehead with slightly curly hair ends, and she wore that pale pink color that complimented her skin so well. And without realizing it, Naruto was staring and almost drooling at the sight of his pink haired team mate, making her temper rise.

It wasn't like she didn't like Naruto. Along the years she grew fond of the blond and began looking up to him. It was just her impulse of doing exactly the opposite of what others did that guided her. For example, If Naruto liked her, she did everything to prove him wrong, If Sasuke didn't like her, she was in love. It was just her nature, the way things worked with her.

She craved what she couldn't have and denied anything that she got freely.

A vein popped of her forehead, getting annoyed by his constant staring. But she decided on ignoring it and proceeding on taking her seat but before she could actually occupy it, she was tugged from behind and landed in a (recently placed there) chair between Naruto and Sasuke. She looked surprised but didn't complain. It felt good to finally be able to take her rightful place. Right between them, at that moment, she felt content and smiled secretly, happy.

A few (much more) drinks later….

Even if the party was over at the pub, that didn't mean they all had to go home and sleep. Nope. For Naruto it certainly wasn't. So guess who came up with the idea for the three of them to invade Sasuke's privacy by barging into his home at 01:30 in the morning with bottles full of alcohol and loud mouths, screaming and singing their heads off. (Except Sasuke, of course)

Sakura would normally be a bit shyer about entering a male's house (Sasuke's especially) for the first time, or any other person's house for that matter. But right now she had plenty of alcohol in her system and so she simply didn't care about manners. And it seemed like the boys were the same case as her. Sasuke was actually arguing with Naruto, not ignoring him completely like always.

They ended up sitting on the floor, glasses long forgotten, each of them having a bottle for himself, taking a sip now and then.

"Hey, I've got an idea" Sakura giggled drunkenly as she said, already imagining their reactions

"Let's play 'never have I ever', have you guys heard of it?" Both of the boys denied ever hearing about it so Sakura proceeded

"I know it from Ino, it involves alcohol, and it goes like this:"

"All right!" Naruto cheered as Sasuke simply nodded, acknowledging her.

"The verbal game is started with the players getting into a circle. Then, the first player says a simple statement starting with "Never have I ever". Anyone who has done what the first player has not must drink. The game then continues around the circle, and the next person makes a statement. An additional rule – uncommon, but beneficial to the game –is that if there is no one taking a drink, then the one who said the particular "I have never…" must take a drink. This rule often forces the players to strategize more and makes for less disposable/pointless suggestions.

A further variation holds that whenever only one person is drinking, that person must give a detailed account of why they are drinking. Another additional rule to this game is that if someone is caught lying, as in they drink when they are not supposed to or don't drink when they are supposed to, the other participants to the game establish a dare the one who broke the rule must complete. Okay now that that's established, let's make an example""

"This is stupid" Sasuke muttered but proceeded in participating

"'Never have I ever eaten Ramen'- Now, everyone here ate ramen so everyone needs to take a sip." They nodded and drank

"Okay, so let me try now, Sakura-Chan: 'Never have I ever lied'- and because I lied before, and I'm sure you also lied, you need to drink" Sakura laughed and took a sip, Sasuke just remained his normal self and drank along with Naruto who took a big glump of the bottle's contents.

"And now would be Sasuke's example turn" Sakura giggle and turned her head towards Sasuke who was, surprisingly, staring at her.

"Oh, but before we begin, you need to know two more rules: If you are caught lying, as in you don't drink when you are supposed to, then you will do a dare that the other players see fit. No negotiating, no refusal. The second rule is that if you are the only one who drinks from the cup, you must elaborate. Sasuke-kun, if you understood then please proceed"

"But Sakura-chan, you already said that! "

"Really? Oh well" Sakura laughed and shrugged. She looked cutely at him, gesturing for him to continue. Without further delay, Sasuke began the game.

"Never have I ever killed my brother" This was dark. And very wrong. Sasuke took a log sip from his bottle and looked straight ahead. Sakura and Naruto exchanged glances, wondering if he was really going to talk about it.

"I fought him and killed him, foolishly extracting my revenge and accomplishing my first life goal, without knowing the REAL truth" He stated simply, but it was some kind of darkness that lurked around him. Not wanting Sasuke to dive in any further in those kind of sad memories, Sakura took the next turn, knowing exactly what to say to catch their attention:

"Okay, My turn! Never have I ever seen Sensei's face without the mask" Sasuke's revenge and gloomy aura was instantly forgotten, both Sasuke's and Naruto's eyes grew wide with shock as she lifted the bottle to her lips, slowly taking a sip and then teasingly licking them. But when silence was all she shared, Naruto got impatient

"Sakura-chan, you need to tell us, how, when, why didn't you tell me?" Naruto looked playfully hurt and she had Sasuke's interest. This will be fun.

"Because it was a secret just between me and Kakashi" She told them as she winked Naruto's way and Sasuke's eyes narrowed. He was becoming suspicious.

"But when, or at least how did you see him without his mask?" Naruto insisted, so she really had to tell them.

"Remember that program you had to take, as a kunoichi, if you had your first seduction mission? Well, shishou had to send me on a seduction mission but first I had to lose my virginity and gain a bit of experience."

"But what does that have to do with Kakashi-sensei….?" Sasuke managed to put 2+2 together, but It seemed like Naruto was a bit slow.

"Whhaaaaaaattt?!" Yup, he finally got the point.

"Are you serious, with Sensei?! That's gross! Ewww... Sakura-chan" She only laughed

"Come on, it's your turn dummy! "

"Okay, fine, but I'll never look at you the same way. Nor at Kakashi. Wait until Lee finds out his youthful flower isn't a virgin anymore" Naruto sneakered and Sakura only cracked her knuckles. He got the point, his lips will be sealed for the rest of his life. Sasuke observed him, he took the time in examining each one of them. They were friends, yet they seemed to have some kind of chemistry between them. The same they shared with him, but only on a lower level in Sasuke's case. He shook his head, trying to clear his mind of such thoughts. The alcohol was beginning to affect him

"Alright you two, stop bickering and proceed with this stupid game or else you're out!" It was all they needed to hear, Sasuke smirked as Naruto quickly began

"Never have I ever masturbated" Sakura gaped at his audacity.

"What the hell" The pink haired girl sat and gaped at the blond as he took a gulp of his beverage and she blushed, especially when Sasuke also drank. Having no other choice she took a sip.

They looked at Sasuke who was deep in thought, eyes closed, legs and arms crossed.

"Never have I ever…" They leaned closer as he whispered, now that they actually looked at him, it seemed like the alcohol affected him more than he led them to believe due to the slightly pink tint his cheeks provided to his pale and flawless skin.

"Given a blowjob" Sasuke continued, making them gape at his bluntness. Looks like the alcohol brought to life another part of Sasuke they didn't even knew existed.

The boys looked at Sakura who seemed the color of a tomato

"It's not fair! You specifically said 'blowjob' and cornered me with the question. If you would have said oral sex, than it would have been different." Sakura yelled, angry while pointing with a finger in Sasuke's direction. He simply shrugged and smirked. Sakura almost fainted, but managed to take a sip. Damn that Uchiha and his charms

"Kakashi" was all she muttered.

"Never have I ever…fantasized about my teammate in a sexual way" Sakura was the devil in disguise. Sasuke was sure.

Naruto was the first to take a sip, blushing, the next one was Sakura. Both of their eyes were pinpointing towards Sasuke and his next move. But he didn't make any. Sakura was starting to get emotional. She knew it, there was no chance that Sasuke would have ever liked her.

Seeing Sakura in that state, Naruto thought of his next move, something to say that would catch Sasuke red handed. He was sure. Absolutely sure that Sasuke at some point masturbated thinking about Sakura-chan. He just had to find out a way to make him admit it. That was when he got it

"Hey, Sakura-chan, I have an idea!"

"What is it, Naruto?" Sakura look curiously at her friends while Sasuke's interest had been caught.

"Do you still have that truth serum with ya? I think Sasuke-teme is lying and I want this game to be a way for us to bond again, get it?"

"So you want us all to take a dose of the truth serum so that you're sure that we're not lying?" Sakura completed his idea, at which Naruto just nodded. Sasuke was in deep shit. He had to do something to stop them

"I wasn't lying" he simply said, trying to sound convincing, but it did nothing but to fuel their suspicion.

"Summon one of your fastest fogs Naruto" He did as told, summoning a tiny purple frog, the size of Sakura's hand.

"Hello Naruto-sama, what may I do for you"

"I need you to do exactly as my friend here says"

Sakura aww-ed at the tiny little cute creature and gave it the necessary instructions. Within a minute, the frog was back and it gave Sakura the truth serum by spitting it out. Sakura thanked her and held the three little bottle that the frog brought in her hand.

"We each take one, the serum should do its job within a couple of minutes and-"

"I refuse to take it" Sasuke simply stated. He refused to do such a thing, just thinking about what could happen if he too-

But he didn't have time to finish his thought. Being caught off guard, Naruto immobilized him, Sakura disabled his chakra flow with her own, lying flat on his back, and Naruto was sitting on his lap, hovering over Sakura with his bigger frame, who was positioned on his stomach, force, feeding their teammate the truth serum.

Normally Sasuke would have reacted quicker to their attack, but it seemed like he was drunker than he thought. Unable to move or breathe because Sakura was blocking his air supplies, Sasuke had to swallow the serum that resided in his mouth in order to continue living. The moment Sasuke let the liquid slide down his throat, Sakura let go of his mouth and nose.

After coughing, Sasuke was ready to murder. Meanwhile, the assaulters clicked their bottles, cheered in success and chugged down the contents in one swift movement.

"Are you nuts?! What the hell is wrong with you two? I could have choked to death!"

"But you didn't" Sakura simply shrugged

"And besides, we had Sakura-chan here who is a medic."

Sasuke only scowled. He was too drunk to care anymore and was starting to feel his head a bit dizzier than normal, looking around him, he observed how the other two started presenting the same symptoms as him.

"The serum is starting to take effect" He heard Sakura say. He only nodded.

"Now let's put this serum to test, see if it works" They rearranged themselves in their initial circle to start playing the game, again.

"It was my turn and I don't think you answered truthfully. Now, never have I ever fantasized about my teammates, have you?" Sasuke couldn't believe he answered to the question with a nod of his head. He couldn't believe his body's and consciousness's actions! With eyes wide, he took a sip of his drink and watched them do the same.

"AHA! YOU LIAR! YOU DIDN'T DRINK WHEN YOU WERE SUPPOSED TOO!" Naruto practically yelled his lungs out at Sasuke.

Oh no…

"Now we'll have to give you a dare!" Sakura said happy with a dangerous glint in her eyes and scattered closer to Naruto, whispering in his ear something, Naruto whispering back while both giggled like two schoolgirls.

Sasuke was starting to get annoyed

"Alright, already, tell me the dare already!" Sasuke finally snapped at them

Giggling, Sakura told him that his dare was to remain in only his boxers for the rest of the night.

His body froze for a few seconds, but not wanting to offer them the satisfaction of seeing him hesitate, he completed his dare, stripping of his clothes to his underwear.

"Oh, is Sasuke-kun being shy?" Sakura teased, and because of the serum that was messing with his body, he answered truthfully, with a blush and a yes.

Oh, but two could play this game, Sasuke thought angrily.

"How about you Sakura _-chan,_ do you enjoy seeing me naked?" Sakura blushed furiously but whispered a yes. This serum idea was starting to backfire on them and Sasuke loved every minute of it.

Meanwhile, Naruto was laughing his ass off. Whipping a tear from his eyes, he continued without a warning

"Never have I ever seen sensei's real face, have you" Naruto looked directly at Sakura, wanting to know if she lied. She was in deep shit. Both she and Sasuke muttered a no.

"YOU LIAR!" Angrily, Sasuke grabbed Naruto by the collar and dragged him closer. He whispered in his ear and Naruto only nodded and grinned, once in a while.

"Guys, I'm scared", Sakura told them truthfully, speaking her mind. She couldn't believe it. Her body began to shake because of the emotions running thru her, what could they possibly plan to do to her?

"You tell her, I want to reproduce someday, ya know?" She heard Naruto's request at which Sasuke only nodded, smirking at her. Here it comes…

"Sakura, you will have to take off all your clothes, remain in your bra and panties and answer to the next 7 questions"

"Hey, why do I have to do so many things?!"

"Because your lie was bigger than mine. You didn't have sex with sensei now, did you?"

Sakura shook her head in shame and agreed to the dare. Even if she didn't want to, she had to do it. It was only fair.

She took the rest of her clothes off and got back down in her initial position on the floor while Sasuke proceeded with the questions.

"Each of us will ask you a question, Naruto, proceed"

"Sakura-chan, have you ever thought about me in a sexual way? Explain" Sakura couldn't believe this was happening to her. She took the bottle of Sake and took 5 mouthfuls of the alcoholic drink, she needed it if she was going to answer all their questions. With new found bravery, she nodded.

"Yes, Naruto, I usually want to see you between my legs while I play with your hair. Something about those big, strong shoulders of yours turns me on, especially when I imagine you between my legs" Okay, they wanted to play like this, they didn't know who they were messing with.

Sakura almost gave Naruto a hard on with his imagination running wild, he was at a loss of words.

"Why did you lie about having sex with sensei?"

"I only lied about the fact that we had intercourse. We actually had to have sex, but I got drunk and started crying about not wanting to lose my virginity to no one else but you and then I passed out on his bed, we didn't get to have sex eventually because I had to leave for the seduction mission, where I actually lost my virginity, to a complete stranger, while sober, and I lied because I was embarrassed." she breathed deeply after that one breath sentence, biting her lip in embarrassment.

Sasuke was at a loss of words, good thing it was Naruto's turn

"Hey, I've got a better idea, let's play 'spin the bottle', and to end this game, Sakura has to empty the rest of her bottle"

"Yeah! I'm completely and utterly agreeing with Naruto!" Sakura said happy, chugging the rest of the bottle's contents, good thing it was almost empty, before Sasuke had time to protest.

"The bottom dares the head, got it?" Sasuke nodded, actually excited about this new game. Oh what wonders the alcohol did to the human character.

Naruto spun the bottle for the first time, Sasuke trying to recall when it ended in the middle of their circle and Sakura was trying and failing to somehow cover her exposed body.

The head of the bottle landed on the spinner, aka Naruto, and the bottom… well, let's just say it was revenge time.

Sakura smiled deviously, oh revenge, sweet revenge…

"Naruto… I dare you toooo…. Make out with Sasuke-kun!" She laughed evilly at their red faces,

Naruto gulped, but he was no coward, he crawled in four legs next to Sasuke, hands on either side of his lap, said raven leaning back, away from the Dobe

"What the hell Dobe? Are you serious?" But before Naruto could lean in and kiss him the light went off.

Sakura gasped in surprise. It was a blackout. She could see nothing else than a pair of Sharingan eyes glowing and floating into the dark. They disappeared a few moments form the room and returning with three lit candles, making light in the pitch black room.

"Try not to burn my house down, will you?" Sasuke said, sincerely while getting down where he was initially seated.

"C'mon coward, where were we?" Naruto teased and Sasuke glared, he was no such thing as a coward! So he jumped on Naruto, starting a full make out session with tongue and hair pulling. It was pretty hot from Sakura's point of view. It was like they were fighting one another on the battle field, only more… intimate, with hair pulling and limbs tangling, both fighting to dominate the other, not either one giving up. After a few minutes of insane kissing they parted for air and retook their initial positions, away from each other without a word. Sakura really enjoyed the show. Sasuke was the next one in line to spin the bottle.

The bottom landed on Sasuke and well… Sakura was in a hell lot of trouble. Sasuke smirked.

"Sakura, why don't you go take Naruto to the bed, strip him and give him a lap dance" Naruto almost pulled a Hinata. Sasuke was proud of himself, he usually would rather die before saying something like this, but right now, he had the alcohol and serum to blame.

Sakura was ready to put on a show for them. Lap dance they wanted, lap dance they would get. She actually felt brave and took Naruto by the hand who was speechless, and shoved him on the bed while crawling seductively on his lap. He was resting on his elbows, seated with his feet hanging down from the bed.

Sasuke was close behind, wanting to make sure they did as he said. Actually he really wanted to see Sakura perform a lap dance on Naruto.

She began to slowly move her lower body to a rhythm known only by her, otherwise very sexy, rubbing and grinding their lower parts together, Naruto bent his head backwards, letting a low grown of pleasure escape his throat. He was on cloud nine, not wanting to believe this was actually true, he could feel his member getting hard, and he was sure as hell that Sakura could feel it too. He felt his shirt being lifted and pulled towards her so she could successfully undress him. Naruto didn't complain, only helped her.

Licking his neck and going down with her tongue, she got off of the bed and kneeled in front of him, playing with the hem of his pants.

"With your teeth" They heard him say but it took a few seconds for it to register in their minds Sasuke's demand.

Sakura smirked. So he liked giving orders, okay then, so be it.

"Like this Sa-su-Ke-Kun" She asked seductively and proceeded in grabbing Naruto's zipper with her teeth and pulled down, then bit the hem of the pants where they opened near his groin and pulled. Naruto's curses and deep breath could be heard. He couldn't take it much longer and he was afraid of what would happen if he snapped.

Sasuke hadn't seen anything hotter in his entire life. Sakura was between Naruto's legs, both of them almost naked and aroused, he could tell by Naruto's hard on and Sakura's wet spot that was beginning to drip down her legs. Sasuke knew she wasn't even aware of her arousal, or at least, not that much.

After finally taking off Naruto's pants, she plopped on the bed beside him and gestured for Sasuke to come and join them.

She was horny. They all were. And she knew why. It was a side effect of the truth serum. One she forgot to think about in her drunken state.

She turned towards Sasuke when he finally sat down, with Sakura in the middle, and turned towards him, grinning

"Sasuke-kuuuuun, what would you do if I kissed you right now?" It was clear to all of them the neither of them were in their right mind for simply ending up in this situation. So why stop now, was in Sakura's head.

"Why don't you come here and find out?" He teased her, but she openly took his invitation, shyly advancing his way, straddling his lap and pacing her delicate fingers of his shoulders to steady herself. Placing his hands on her hips, he didn't give her the chance to make the first move, leaning in and kissing her lips softly at first, and then licking her bottom lip, asking for entrancing.

Naruto was watching them from his position on the bed as they made out, and thought that they were simply made for each other. The gentleness Sasuke used when he touched her, the caring and loving shyness Sakura displayed when facing Sasuke. It was there. The love. And he somehow felt jealous.

Was he jealous of Sasuke for having Sakura's heart? Was he jealous of the love they clearly shared, but didn't currently accept. He didn't know, but he sure as hell didn't want to stay anymore. Sadness drowning his heart, he felt his eyes sting from unwanted sorrow. He better leave them alone to their business, three was a crowd, after all. He got up on his hands and as soon as he put the first foot on the floor, he felt a hand grabbing his wrist.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" Was Sasuke's demand, obviously not happy at all.

"Well I don't want to disturb you guys and-" But Naruto didn't have the chance to continue his sentence because a pair of lips that belongs to his cherry friend covered his own as he was pulled back to the bad by his rival.

"I want you…the both of you" Came Sakura's shy voice from between them

His heart fluttered at the possibility of all of them sharing the same bed. It could be done, and right now, he couldn't see any consequences to that.

Naruto kissed Sakura fully on the lips, hugging her from the waist, gently rubbing her back in a soothing manner as Sasuke massaged her breasts from behind while attacking her neck with wet, open mouthed kisses, making her moan in Naruto's mouth.

Sakura was getting wetter and wetter by the touch. She couldn't take it anymore so she leaned more against Naruto, causing him to crash against the mattress and bringing Sasuke along with her, making her a sandwich between them.

She could feel Sasuke's hard on against her ass, as he fell on her, making a moan escape her throat. She once again straddle Naruto, but this time she attacked his neck, kissing and licking, leaving love marks all around his neck, leaving a trail as she went down to his boxers that came off as soon as her teeth grazed the material. His member finally sprung free from its hold and it made him moan in pleasure. It seemed Sakura didn't like wasting any time, taking him fully in her mouth and surprising him, making him choke his own words.

Well, that was a nice view, thought Sasuke as he watched Sakura's head go up and down Naruto's shaft, Naruto grunting and moaning in unbearable pleasure at Sakura's hands and mouth, while said girl's ass was up in the air, begging him to play with it. And so he did.

He playfully slapped it and then caressed it, surprising Sakura, making her yelp, then moan. He took his time in teasing her thru the cloth, poking, massaging at her entrance and licking everywhere around the underwear. It was driving her crazy and he loved it. He loved the kind of power that he held over her. Over them.

Having enough of the annoying peatch of really damp clothing, he slid it off of her, leaving it hanging by her knees and slapped her noisily across the ass, enough to turn it red but not hard enough to hurt. He smirked at the faces Naruto made when Sakura screamed with his dick inside her mouth. Oh the fun he was having.

He took a finger and gently pressed it to her exposed flesh, parting her folds and blowing cold air at the surface, then giving her clit an experimental lick, he heard her yelp again, but Naruto's voice was the one that caught his attention the most.

"Wher-erv-er y-you-re- dod-inng to h-aaa-hhh-r aaa-aa-hhh- teme, don't stop, it's f-cking aaaa-hh-mazing!"

So Sasuke smirked and inserted a finger deep inside her hole, preparing her for what was going to come later, as he headed down with his face and started licking her ass hole and everywhere around it. He could feel Sakura's wall begin to tighten around his finger. Thrusting his finger at a faster pace, he heard her stop, moan and shudder. He took this chance to grab her by the hair, bringing her up to her knees, finger still inside her, pumping, legs now further away parted, he motioned for the Dobe to get between their legs. When he did, Sasuke began kissing the moaning girl while he lowered her on the waiting, throbbing male organ.

She moaned. She moaned like crazy and couldn't stop herself when she felt it poking at her entrance, but when it started sliding in, she felt like she would die of pleasure. It was incredible. She never felt this way before.

She felt Sasuke get rid of her bra and, as she was riding Naruto, got in front of her. Sakura licked her lips when he presented himself in front of her in only his boxers, his manhood throbbing painfully behind the material. And who was she to let it writhe in pain? She grabbed the edges of the garment and slid it down, freeing the painful erection and, wasting no time, took it in her mouth, hungrily licking and sucking every inch of it with her all, twirling her tongue around the tip, them swallowing him all the way then retreating and pumping her hand on his member while her tongue teased the tip, sucking it hard.

If she went at that peace, Sasuke didn't know how long he would last and he had other plans with her. With them. Taking a fist full of her hair, he guided her to a rhythm for a few minutes and stopped her.

Returning to her behind, he started playing with her ass-hole, licking a finger, and wetting the unoccupied entrance, he started with a finger, gently massaging the entrance and the thrusting it slowly, teasingly.

Both Sakura and Naruto moaned at the same time. New sensation crossed Sakura's body at Sasuke ministrations, Naruto also feeling every spasm that her body made.

After a couple of minutes of thrusting, Sasuke added another finger, trying to make her loosen up some more, and then another. Judging it enough. He interrupted them, lying down on the bed and guiding Sakura on him, he looked her in the eyes.

"It's your choice and you're in control" She nodded at him. Her heart beating like crazy, shyness and morals long forgotten, the only think she knew right then in her drunken state was that she trusted them and believed in them. She lowered herself on his shaft, slowly taking him in the ass, she heard him moan her name, rubbing her back assuredly.

Naruto was in for a view. Sakura's legs were far apart, juices flowing from her very wet pussy while she took it in the ass. He couldn't stop himself. He needed to taste her folds, lick her clean of every drop of juice she provided. So that was what he did.

Sakura had her eyes closed, trying to concentrate on the pleasure not the pain she felt. Sasuke did a good job in lubricating and loosening her up, but the strain was still there and it couldn't be helped. She could feel every inch of his dick entering her and filling her to the point where she could feel him in her neck. The sensation was strange yet pleasurable. But the incredible part came when she felt a wet, hot mouth start licking at her other opening, teasing and biting all around, cleaning her of the spilled juices and then started teasing her clit, sucking and toying with it with the tongue and lips and teeth. Sakura was in a frenzy of pleasure, moaning and screaming, feeling a knot starting to form in her lower abdomen while Naruto was teasing her clit and Sasuke thrusting, having his way with her ass.

In a few moments she lost her head. All she saw was white before her eyes as an unimaginable pleasure shot thru her body like electricity, shocking her every muscle, leaving her numb. But it wasn't over, because the boys didn't let her get off her high. Naruto got up from between her legs and positioned himself at the unoccupied hole, entering her with ease, moaning at the tightness of the hole, and together, the three of them, started a rhythm.

I wasn't long before the three of them got lost into the pleasure, grinding, kissing biting, limbs tangled between each other, everything else long forgotten.

Sakura could feel herself starting to build up again, and this time she warned them, telling them she didn't have long, only making them thrust harder inside her, faster, her contractions could be felt and they were violent, her body spasming like crazy and her orgasm came so strong, her voice dyed out.

The boys came immediately after her, both cuming at the same time, filling her insides to the brim with their seeds while grunting her name.

They all passed out on top of each other, Sakura first, then Naruto, leaving Sasuke to cover them up and bring them closer. He never felt this content in his entire life, and he knew they felt the same way too. With that last thought, Sasuke drifted off to sleep.

Sakura woke up with a headache. She could feel her head pounding, angry at her for consuming so much alcohol last night. She could barely remember anything. With her eyes still closed she tried to move but another body was restricting her movements. Another body. Wait. ANOTHER BODY?! Sakura's eyes shot open, the adrenaline that her system released numbed her headache for the moment, but she didn't move, instead she tried to see who was sharing her bed. Looking around her she concluded that it wasn't even her room that she was currently occupying. What the hell happened last night?

She gently untangled herself from the mass of limb, concentrating on not waking the other person up. Finally managing to get up, to her horror, Sakura concluded the next things:

-She was naked

-There were not one, but two other males in the bed she slept in

-They were also naked

-They were her teammates.

A hand shot to Sakura's mouth to suppress the gasp of horror. How the hell did this happen? Forget that, she didn't want to know, she needed to get out of there and fast before the boys got up and saw her in that state. She looked for her underwear but seeing them nowhere, she concentrated on her clothes, they were discarded all in one place near the almost empty bottles of Sake and… what the hell? Were those truth serum bottles? Taking one and sniffing the contents she concluded that yes, those were empty bottles of truth serum and that yes, she was in deep shit.

So last night they got drunk and took the truth serum, leading them in having a threesome. Shame washed over her. She couldn't bear the thought of what she did. Dressing quickly, going commando, it didn't even matter after what went on last night, and opened the window to jump on the still and then to go home. She winced and almost fell off, a sharp pain cutting her from the rear and her other intimate places. Tears ran down her face as realization hit her. Ignoring the pain, she sprinted off to her apartment, took a quick shower, changing and packing her things, she needed time to think, away from this place, then teleported to the Hokage's office, explaining she needed a vacation and got granted a week off and permission to leave the village.

She took the week off and used it to travel, knowing that they wouldn't get permission to come look for her without explaining what happened and she knew they wouldn't. Before the week was over, Sakura returned to the village, masking her chakra and laying low, she couldn't face them, she was ashamed of herself and what she did that night, what would they think of her? How could she ever do teamwork with them ever again? Or spar for that matter. It was killing her inside. Sasuke would surely call her weak again, after all, she did give in to temptation and Naruto would surely call her a slut, or pervert. She needed to avoid them at all costs.

The worst part of it all? She would remember passages of that night in her sleep, dreaming about what happened and would wake up horny and sweaty and she would cry.

A few days later

Her week was almost up and she had to go to the hospital soon. Every night, Naruto would come and search for her in her old apartment, checking to see if she was there. Her heart constricted as she watched from her hiding spot at the blonde who looked so sad, yet angry at the untouched bed.

She was scared at the thought of facing him, facing them and what would they say to her. Call her weak but she cared too much about them to lose them, and she knew that that was going to happen eventually and she just wanted to avoid the moment as much as possible.

Seeing the blonde ninja leave without a sound, she waited a few more minutes just to be sure and left her safe spot, stumbled down to her knees and let the unshed tears fall from her shut eyes, letting the hurt out even if it would build up again tomorrow.

Naruto was going crazy, Sasuke could tell by the bags under his eyes and by the way he would trace his hands thru his hair every few minutes. It's been four days from the… incident and there was no trace of Sakura. They searched every corner of the village, looked under every rock. If she were dead, they would have found her. It was starting to get really annoying and Sasuke was starting to think that Sakura regretted everything, but they still needed to find her and talk to her, especially for the dobe's sake.

Running a hand thru his hair again, Naruto knew that something was wrong. Very wrong. He could feel it in his gut. Sakura-chan was hurting and he needed to be there for her. He always was and always will be, but it looked like she didn't want him. Didn't want them. She was avoiding them at all costs and it was driving his insane to the point of crying.  
Naruto could feel his eyes begin to sting, bad thoughts entering his mind about the possibility of what happened that night. He concluded they had a threesome, that much he remembered, but what if they hurt her, what if they forced themselves on her, what if she didn't want to see them ever again.

Naruto's fist flew from his eyes and collided with the wall he was using as support

"DAMN IT! WHERE THE HELL IS SHE?!" Naruto screamed in frustration, hurt and anger visible in his voice. Why the hell did she run off like that! He needed to find her and apologize, he needed to see her, to feel her! To know she was okay!

That was all he wanted, if she didn't want to talk, to be mad at them so be it, but he needed to know she was okay!

"Calm down, Dobe, there's no use, if she doesn't want to be found, she won't. When she'll be ready she'll come to us?"

"How the hell can you be so sure, huh? If we would he thought that way, then we would had never got you back!"

On some point, Naruto was right, if he wouldn't have insisted like that, Sasuke wouldn't have agreed to come back eventually. And don't get him wrong, he was also worried about Sakura, but he also felt rejected by her disappearance. But they had to find her. They missed her and needed her, like she needed them.

Determination filled Sasuke's eyes. They needed a plan.

"We'll find her, don't worry"

Naruto, shocked, raised his teary blue eyes and met fiery red ones, filled with want. He blinked away the tears and got up, extended his fist and bumped it with Sasuke's at met him half way. New hope invaded Naruto's heart, because he knew from experience that, what an Uchiha wanted, an Uchiha got. And he was more than glad to help.

Present day

Sakura hadn't seen much of them, it actually looked like they gave up on her and at that thought, a small part of her heart died. She walked soundlessly thru the village, it was almost sun set, the sky was turning different shades of pink, blue and orange and it sadly reminded her of the two boys that stole her heart…

Turning as the road took her, she glanced at her surroundings, nearing the training grounds where they used to burn time in their genin days. What beautiful times, when it wasn't all so complicated.

But a spike of chakra in the air caught her attention and made her heart skip a beat. He was close, and getting even closer by the second. No. Terror started gripping at her heart, she tried to make her body move faster but she felt as if her limbs were tied with tons of boulders, everything was going slow-motion for the pink haired girl.

So Sakura ran. And it seemed like that was all she had been doing for a while.

"Sakura-chan!"

"Oh shit!" She muttered under her breath "They found me". And she ran. Again

Sakura ran as if her life depended on it.

Naruto knew this was it. It was now or never. He jumped and tried ambushing her from above but she dodged him and entered the training grounds. It was all going to plan, just like Sasuke predicted. Now if Naruto remembered right, Sasuke was right there, waiting for her.

She dodged Naruto and ran into the training grounds where she would search for a good place to hide, but when she neared the clearing Sakura felt as if someone replaced her blood with ice. There, in the middle of the clearing stood Sasuke, with his arms folded to his chest, eyes closed, in his fighting gear as if waiting for her.

Without warning, he disappeared and reappeared behind her, attacking her with his sword.

She dodged successfully his blow but when Naruto came from nowhere with five clones behind, she barely had time to think, let alone dodge.

Attacking the ground with her fist, she created a massive earthquake, giving her a few precious seconds to gather he thoughts and make a mini strategy. Why the hell were they attacking her? But that didn't matter now, she had to escape them but it looked like she didn't have any openings. She had to defeat them. Sakura was scared out of her mind. How the hell was she going to defeat the most powerful shinobi of their time? They were legends! Sure, she was strong, she could take on one of them, but not the both of them at the same time. It was insane!

She blocked Naruto's fist and dodged Sasuke's Chidori. He was aiming with killing intent. Her heart tightened. Focus, Sakura, she told herself. They needed to settle this and words weren't enough this time. It was their way and she would give them what they wanted. One hell of a fight!

Channeling her chakra thru her entire body, she upgraded the strength in her muscles by 50%, now she was as fast as them. Pink, blue and orange flashes, just like the sky, clashed on the training ground, too fast for the human eye, but seen in slow motion in their eyes, the eyes of the ones who fought. Sasuke had his Sharingan activated, Naruto had his sage mode on and Sakura… she had her fists and will of fire.

Usually she would lock away her emotions in a fight, but today she needed them. She needed them to fight and show them exactly what was inside her heart.

The fight went on for hours, she managed to stand up to them, to be their equal once more. But they weren't meant to fight each other. They were meant to complete one another, to fight together, help each other. Or else they would destroy eachother.

They had more stamina than her that was clear to all of them. With the physical and mental strain the fight proved to provide, it was now difficult for Sakura to keep up, five hours into the fight. But she wasn't ready to give up. Not yet.

It was clear to the both of them that Sakura wanted to prove her strength, her worth and that she could face them. But it was too much, even for her. After five hours of fighting, now in the dark, Sakura was almost out of chakra and would soon, in a desperate moment, access her seal, and that would bring the fight to a whole other level and it was unnecessary.

She stood in front of them, her guard up, ready to defend herself from the next blow. Naruto couldn't bear the thought of attacking her anymore. She was in no condition to continue the fight, yet she was stubborn like that. He glanced at Sasuke who only nodded. Okay, part one of the plan was completed. They got her where they wanted, with almost no chakra at all, part two will consist of taijutsu and as much bodily contact as possible.

When they attacked her in taijutsu, she knew she had to avoid body contact or else she would get distracted and would lose the fight.

They didn't play fair. That was all that crossed her mind the moment she ended up with her back against Naruto's chest, both of them on the ground and on top being Sasuke who further away restricted her movements. She had no more energy to fight so she resumed in her panic to try and squirm away from their hold. Heart beating rapidly, she closed her eyes to suppress the tears that threatened to spill. Why was life so cruel to her? She felt Naruto's arms hug her from behind and felt him nuzzling the crook of her neck.

"Please Sakura-chan, we just want to talk" Hearing his broken voice made her freeze. Sakura couldn't deny him anything, not when he said it that way. She nodded and Sasuke got off of them, helping them get in a sitting position, Naruto didn't remove himself from the crook of her neck, too scared that she would run away again, resulting in Sakura sitting on his lap.

Silence engulfed the three shinobi. Sakura looking down, Naruto inhaling her scent and Sasuke staring at them.

"Why did you run away from us...?" She heard and felt Naruto's low voice rumble from his chest. She was at a loss of lies. She didn't the necessary energy to lie, so she told the truth.

"I was scared..."

"Scared of what?" Came Sasuke harsh reply, and Sakura winced as she looked at him and smiled, making his heart swell with a painful feeling.

"Because I… I was ashamed of what happened and of what you would think of me" Sakura said sadly

"But… we love you, even Sasuke-teme here… we're all in this together Sakura-chan, we're a team" They both looked shocked in Naruto's direction, who only smiled at them and hugged her tighter to his chest, making it hard for her to breath.

When the shocked Sakura look from Naruto to Sasuke, he quickly turned his head away to hide his blush, never denying what their teammate said. So she did what she had strength left to do, grabbed Sasuke by the collar and pulled him close, hugging him tightly with her all, letting her tears fall freely.

"I'm sorry… I was foolish… Let's get out of here. I could use a bath. Then we could talk all you want"

"Or we could talk while we take that bath" Sakura punched him playfully in the shoulder

"Hn, Dobe" Sasuke didn't protest

And in the middle of the night, they helped and supported each other until they arrived at Sakura's apartment because it was the closest one, and resolved all their problems in… different ways.

* * *

 **Reviews mean Love!**


End file.
